otherversefandomcom-20200215-history
Necromundus Angel Guide
=Overview= :Angels are the servants of the Ascendant Powers that watch over Necromundus. (Or, as the Demons might say, servants of the powers trying to take over Necromundus.) :Angels are sexless beings (although for ease of communication, they'll often take on the characteristics of a specific gender, this is entirely a choice and one which can be altered). In their purest form, they are largely featureless beings of broadly humanoid shape, sporting very large wings and radiating a warm brilliant light. :While they are capable, with some effort, of taking on any form - there will always be some sign to those that look for it that one is dealing with an Angel and not a felinoid, lupoid, human or other being. The most common sign is their inherent radiance; light shines from an Angel's form regardless of what that form might be. Other common signs are a pleasant fragrance trailing in the Angel's wake, an aura of peace, joy or love, or in some cases wings on an otherwise wingless race (such as a winged felinoid or winged lupoid). :Unlike any other race but the Demons, Angels don't just arrive in Necromundus, but are sent there with a purpose and a duty in mind. They may have to 'wake' to this awareness, but it's more a matter of time than anything that could be avoided. An angel's duty binds its will; it is physically incapable of betraying its duty regardless of what pains or tortures might be visited upon it. Likewise, Angels are uniformly considered 'good' beings. They're not always kind or friendly, but they are always 'good'. =Skills= Blessing: Angel defensive skill; allows the use of Gloryvoice. Guardian Summoning: Angel skill for summoning a protective guardian into combat. Allows the use of the Guardian ability. Winged Flight: Used by Angels, Demons and Dracoids, this skill allows for increased +run speed when traveling. Allows the use of wingslap. =Abilities= Wingslap: Angel, Demon and Dracoid ability that does weapon damage+10 to a target. Requires Winged Flight skill. Costs 15 action points. Mesmerize: Angel ability that stuns the opponent for 2 combat turns. No stacking. Costs 25 action points. Gloryvoice: Angel ability that knocks down a target's ODF by 20 over time. Requires Blessing skill. Stacks twice. Costs 25 action points. Guardian: Angel ability that summons a guardian to inflict 300 damage over time on a target. Costs 200 action points. =RP Notes= :Angels, like Demons, are mystical beings. They hold great power compared to many of the denizens of Necromundus, at the price of their free will. They are also subject to unique weaknesses which are not shared by any but their Demonic cousins. :Capture: While it would ordinarily be very difficult to bind an ethereal creature such as an Angel, it can be done by a Mage or Priest versed in the correct ceremonial magics. However, to do this requires possession of the Angel's true name. (NOTE: No Angel on Necromundus will ever introduce itself or willingly refer to itself by its true name, so don't go thinking this is any kind of easy task!) Once an angel is summoned into the mystic circle, it is bound there by the will of the casting priest or mage. This confinement is defined by a contested Willpower roll, once per day - if the Angel's roll is higher, the Angel has broken free. If the captor's roll is higher, the Angel is held bound for the next 24 hours. :Torture: As it is, again, difficult to cause harm to a creature as ethereal in nature as an Angel, other methods have been devised. Magic can be used to cause an Angel harm, but the most effective torture again involves use of an angel's True Name. Deliberate mispronunciations of the True Name cause an angel harm not unlike drawing fingernails across the blackboard of the soul. As this causes the angel great pain without doing it physical harm, it is favored (by those who can obtain the True Name required) as a form of interrogation. Category:OtherVerse Game Guides